Bad Things A Bamon One Shot
by BonnieDamonFan
Summary: While on a trip to the mall by herself Bonnie runs into Damon. He takes her to a cabin where they get very very naughty. Rated M .


**AN:** Inspired by the song Bad Things by Jace Everett(plays during the opening credits of True Blood). Set 1 month after the events of Dark Reunion. The events of Nightfall and Shadow Souls have not happened. Rated M+ for detailed sexual acts. _**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE IT LET ME KNOW, IF YOU HATE IT LET ME KNOW BUT TRY TO BE NICE ABOUT IT!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters although I would like to own Damon.

As Bonnie McCullough stepped out the front door to her house and headed to her car she was glad that she had woken up so earlier. If she had slept and hour later her friends would have been at her door before she got ready to leave. She needed this day by herself. It had been a month since Elena had come back from Heaven or wherever it was she had been. The gang hadn't been apart since then. They were always at least in groups of two until nighttime when they went home. Usually Matt or Meredith would show up at her front door by 8am every morning then from there they would go pick up the missing friend and head to Mrs. Flowers' boarding house. Sometimes Matt and Meredith would come together to pick her up. She loved her friends but she had spent almost every waking minute with them for the last month it was time she had a full day to herself where she could do what she wanted to do.

She had decided to drive to into Arlington to go shopping at Ballston Common Mall. She wanted to go to FYE to get her sister a birthday present. On the way there she began thinking about Damon. She hadn't seen him since he left the clearing the night Elena came back. She had been thinking about him a lot. Even Matt had noticed that every now and then her mind would wander off when they were all together and he had asked her what she was thinking about. She had told him it was nothing because she knew how Matt felt about Damon and she didn't want to upset him. The drive didn't take long and before she knew it she was pulling into the parking garage. She hadn't noticed the crow following her on the way there. As she stepped out of her car she said to herself. "I wish Damon was here with me now."

"Ask and you shall receive," said a surprisingly familiar voice from behind her. She turned so quickly that she lost her balance and would have hit her head on the concrete if he hadn't grabbed her and pulled her into his arms with vampire speed. "Damon! Is it really you or am I hallucinating?" she asked. She was afraid that after thinking about him so much for so long she had actually began to hallucinate that he was there. "It's me. You did ask for me didn't you? Who else would it be?" He replied giving her one of his trademark devilish smiles. Before she could stop herself she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. If he was shocked or startled by her boldness he didn't show it. His arms went around her waist as he pressed her back against her car and deepened the kiss. They had to separate so that she could breathe but soon their lips met again as his hands moved over her body exploring every part of her that he could reach.

When their lips parted again he opened the door to her car and she got in and slid to the passenger side. She handed him the keys when he got in and they were soon on the road again headed to the small cabin in the woods where he had been staying for the past month. When they arrived he raced to the passenger door, picked her up out of the car bridal style and carried her into cabin straight to the bed. He laid her down on the King size bed she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down with her so that they couldn't continue what they had started at the parking garage. As their lips met his hands began roaming over her body again exploring places they hadn't gone before. As his hands moved under her shirt to cup her petite breasts his tongue broke through the barrier of her lips and began a battle of control with her tongue. Her fingers previously occupied with his silky black hair moved down his neck to his chest and began unbuttoning his black silk shirt. When all the buttons were undone he sat up and threw the shirt to the ground as she pulled her shirt off and did the same. He reached down and unclasped her bra so that he could take each breast one at a time into his mouth. As he nibbled on her breast she moaned and arched her hips into him. Her fingernails scratched up his back leaving red lines that healed within seconds.

When her nipples became hard and sore his mouth trailed kisses down her body until he reached the top of her pants. He slowly undid her pants and began slowly pulling them down off her thin hips then off her legs. He ran his hands up her legs sending chills up her body as she lay there waiting for him to get back up to her panties. He laughed at her choice of Hello Kitty panties and she blushed but soon they were off and lying on top of her pants in the floor. As his mouth descended on hers he slid first one and then two fingers into her virgin pussy. Her hips arched up again pushing his fingers further into her and causing her to moan loud against his lips. As his fingers moved slowly in and out of her his thumb rubbed against her clit causing her to climax against his hand. He trailed kisses down her body again until he got to her pussy where he licked her clit. "MMMHH, you taste so sweet." He said enjoying the look on her face as her cheeks turned red again.

Then as he stood up to take off his pants she sat up replaced his hands with hers. She undid his pants and pulled them down off him. She wasn't at all surprised that he wasn't wearing underwear. As he stood there in front of him she wrapped her hand around his already hardening cock and began to stroke it as she licked the tip. His hand went to the back of her hand and his fingers entwined in her hair as she kissed the head of his cock before taking him in her mouth. Her lips went halfway down his shaft with her tongue licking all the way down. She pulled back slowly and kissed his head again before taking him further into her mouth. She repeated this again and again until her lips reached the base of his cock and his head touched the back of her throat. He now had both hands on the back of her head and his legs were starting to get weak. She began moving her head faster and faster until he finally climaxed. As his cum soaked the back of her throat she swallowed causing another spurt of cum to flow out of his cock into her throat. He pulled out of her mouth and fell backward onto the bed and she lay next to him.

After a short break just lying on the bed next to each other he turned on his side and began to stroke her clit with his thumb as his fingers explored her pussy again. Then he was on his knees in the floor in front of her. He pulled her to edge of the bed, spread her legs, and took her wet pussy in his mouth. As his tongue explored inside her his canines rubbed against her clit. She moaned and grabbed his head in both hands pulling him closer. He began to suck on her clit as his fingers found the spot inside her that many men believed was just a myth. She rocked against his move with the force of her orgasm. She screamed his name out loud. "DAMON! YES, DAMON,YES!" Her excitement had caused him to become hard as a rock. He crawled up on top of her and gently slid inside her remembering that up to that point she was still a virgin.

She was wet enough for him to slide into easily but still tight enough that she bled when he did. As moved in and out of her the scent of her blood hit him and he became hungry for her blood. While trying to control his hunger his thrust became faster and harder. She wrapped her legs around him and the pain disappeared replaced by the pleasure of having him inside her. As she looked at his face she could tell that he was feeling the bloodlust and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close until his lips touched her neck right on the jugular. As she stroked the back of his head he understood what she was trying to tell him. He licked her neck right on top of the large vein and then bit deep. She winced at the feeling of his fangs piercing her skin but soon the pain was replaced with pleasure and a feeling of sharing all of her self with him. Her body, her mind, and her soul all belonged to him in that moment. They came together rocking hard against each other with the force of their shared orgasms. He pulled his fangs out of her neck then bit into his wrist and put it against her mouth. She licked at the blood before wrapping her lips around the wound and sucking until he pulled his wrist away from her and closed the wound. They laid there arms wrapped around each other kissing until they fell asleep. When they woke, they got up, dressed, and Damon drove Bonnie home before transforming into a crow and flying away.

**AN:** So what did you think? Review and let me know.


End file.
